


Leon's Twisted fate

by Northern_Kitsune



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/M, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, New virus, Obsession, Original Character Death(s), Post-Resident Evil 4, Sexual Tension, Vacation ruined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Kitsune/pseuds/Northern_Kitsune
Summary: Leon finally gets a break after rescuing Ashley and gets a well deserved break. Unfortunately It's short lived as he's kidnapped by a new villain. He wakes up in a new place and Is the new host of a Virus. Will he be able to escape and Find a cure or will he give into his new beastly desires
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a popular story back on fanfiction so I decided to post it here as well. I hope that you enjoy it!

It was a month after the whole incident with the kidnapping of the president's daughter. When his daughter was returned, he gave Leon a well deserved vacation for his heroics. The vacation lasted a whole month and he was given a luxurious hotel suite. Leon arrived at the suite, suitcase in hand, carrying his clothes and his prized weapon. He never went anywhere without it. With the things he's been through, He would be crazy not to. He walked into his room and smirked a bit.

"A whole lot better than my place,"

He thought as he looked around. Full furnished rooms, leather sofas, flat screen T.V. in almost every room and the best part was the view of the city. Leon smiled as he walked into the bedroom. He quickly noticed the king sized mattress, Egyptian silk sheets and blankets; what more could he ask for in comfort and relaxation? Leon put his stuff down and plopped onto the bed as he sank in a little.

"Finally…..I finally get to relax. No crazy shit for a month."

Though he wondered if it would be peaceful for a month….He Had been through so much with the Los Illuminados and the Praga. Leon shivered when he thought about that. Praga was a parasite that they injected into him, hoping to control him and Ashley. Luckily, they were able to destroy the praga before it took them over, but those days are done now. No more Los illuminados, praga and...Krauser.

"Krauser..."He thought and shook his head. Leon closed his eyes and put his hand to his forehead as memories of his old comrade flooded his mind. He opened his eyes in shock to find himself touching the scar on his cheek left by his comrade's knife that he kept as a memorial. Leon shook his head once more telling himself

"Krauser is no more, he is dead now, Why am I thinking about this? I should be relaxing," Leon said, as he stood up and walked into the bathroom and began undressing. He examined himself in the mirror, only small cuts and a couple bruises cover parts of his body. Other than the gunshot scar on his lower abdomen and his new scar on his right cheek, everything looked okay. He went ahead and took his shower as if to wash away all the things he went through.

A few minutes later Leon came out in his black briefs and a towel half way around his neck while using the other half to dry his hair. He then sprawled out on one of the leather sofas. He was about to grab the remote until he heard a knock on the door.

"Funny," he said as he got up. "I didn't order any room service." he thought as he was about to open the door.

Upon opening the door, a man with a shotgun shoved him back, knowing him down before charging in with a couple other men that looked similar. They looked like professional mercenaries, wielding heavy duty weapons, sporting bulletproof vests and covert ops attire. The standard guns for hire for a professional type of business.

Leon struggled to get up,but was knocked down by the same man again. He looked up and saw a woman in a lab coat. A ginger or maybe a brunette? She looked to be about his age...Maybe older as well.

He glanced to his side and saw his gun on the then looked back and thought of his plan as she spoke, He could make it if he was fast enough.

"It's good to meet you, mister Leon. You've taken down the biggest corporations and brought them to the light, but they were just the crust of something much bigger than you could possibly comprehend. We're here to see how capable you really are against fighting zombies, especially if yo-"

Leon then leaped and grabbed his gun, he rolled over and leaped forward, pointing his gun at her throat. Icy blues staring back into hers. She smirked, as if she was impressed "Clever boy…But obviously not clever enough darling. Take him out," she said sternly. One of the mercs smacked Leon in the back of his head, knocking him out cold Before he could do anything else.

"Bag him up. I want him alive and back in the lab now!" She shouted as two of the mercs lifted the unconscious blonde. She leaned forward, hands reaching out before they gently caressed his cheeks.

"I have big plans for you Mr. Kennedy...Very big plans and I really hope you'll survive them."

She chuckled before turning around, leaving the room as the mercs followed after with their new captive.

Leon awoke with a throbbing pain to the back of his head. Most likely from the blow from before yet parts of his body were sore.

"Would It kill them to be somewhat gentle?"

Leon Mumbled under his breath. He tried to move but couldn't. His hands were bound behind him by some cuffs and a chain, connected to the wall, was wrapped around his neck that tightened when he moved. He scanned the area to see where he was like one of those Plexiglas Jail cells for those who were extremely dangerous. Almost like isolation yet there were two more cells on each side of his. The walls and doors were all made of the same glass material, minus the back wall. It was just pure white plastic.

Something to his right caught his attention. He noticed a skeleton but...it was festering and twitching, as if still alive. How was that even possible?

He quickly glanced to his Left and witnessed a man with a shallow face, His eyes were deep within their sockets, His gums and teeth showing as It looked like he chewed off his own lips. The male was gasping for breath as his spine seemed to burst from his back. His skin started to peel back as Fur seemed to be underneath the areas his skin was not. Fur started to cover his body, Patches on his arms and face. The male stood up in a fit of panic but he then collapsed and started to bubble. His structure couldn't maintain itself as it started to collapse on itself

Leon's face started to drip with a cold sweat as his gaze slowly turned towards the front of the room. What hell was he in now?

He looked up and witnessed the same woman from before. She was still in the casual lab attire. Jeans,black tank top and a white lab coat with some credential badges on it.

"Where the hell am I? What do you want with me?" He said with a glare.

She smirked and laughed softly.

"Oh my delicate Leon, you're here because I need you… To be my guinea pig."

She grinned and walked over to him slowly, Her hand reached out to him. He tried to move away from her touch but the chain around his neck tightened and kept him still.

Soft hands stroked his bare chest, feeling the muscles underneath as she hummed.

"Impressive physique… And here I thought you were too scrawny."

"Well scrawny guys like me have to make up for it somehow."

He retorted back at her comment.

"You're perfectly suited for this." She said, digging her nails slightly into his flesh, Leaving a small scratch mark. Leon grunted as he raised a brow at her.

"As much as I'm somewhat happy but creeped out at your comment, I have to know what you think I'm suitable for and maybe then, I'll give you an answer." He said with a smirk. Even like this, He still had to run his mouth and make snarky comments.

She removed her hands before giving a grin.

"We have developed a virus that frees the mind and the body! A controlled change in physical form and spiritual freedom. We cage your human side and unleash the beast suppressed. You will be the first to intake this virus."

" I feel so special but you know...I really have to decline. I was on Vacation you see and I'd rather go back to that." Leon said while watching her. Just who was this lady?

" I'm afraid I can't do that Leon. You're the perfect subject for this Mr. Kennedy And I can't let this opportunity pass. Your resilience during what you've been through is highly prized and key in your survival. Do not fear, It won't hurt much... Lafir! Bring the hound beast."

She shouted back as a very large and bulky man ducked and side stepped through a door. He was too big to walk through the door normally. Yet he brought a large, mangy wolf with him. The wolf resembled one of the zombie dogs Leon fought before.

Lafir bowed once he was in front of the female.

"I have come as you requested Yuri, though you interrupted my meditation." He grunted as she reached up and tried to pat his head the best she could.

"I'm sorry but only you can control that beast. You may go back to your meditation and go rest after this.."

Lafir nodded and stood there with the hound as it sat and mutt looked so sickly and like it was about to fall apart at any moment,

"What is that, your family pet?" Leon said in response when he saw the hound. This didn't look good at all. He couldn't even get out of his restraints. Was she going to let this mutt tear him apart? He couldn't help but give a worried look.

Yuri giggled at his look before crouching down next to him. She grabbed his cheeks and made him look at the wolf as she pointed at it..

"Leon, such a sarcastic little boy. This is the first carrier of the W virus. Though the host won't survive much longer...Hence why we brought you here. You're the first human to get it," s

Yuri Giggled as Lafir released the hound. It Immediately was upon him and sank its teeth into his leg. Leon Groaned in pain as the dog chewed into his flesh.

Lafir yanked at the leash, pulling the mutt back. It's body jerked back yet the head stayed attached. the body fell limp.

"What the fu-" Leon shouted before suddenly passing out from the pain. Yuri's face made an impish grin, She reached up and stroked his neck softly. She then leaned forward, kissing his lips. Before pulling back, whispering "Dream of gore, my blonde prince.."

She stood up and turned around. "You may go Lafir. The rest of you get in here and clean up cell 1 and 3! Also dispose of carrier W's remains!" She shouted before leaving Leon's cell with Lafir. She was absolutely giddy about what was about to happen when the Blonde woke up. Her darling new subject..


	2. Chapter 2

Leon eventually woke up once more. His body ached more than before, especially where he was chomped on by that mangy wolf. Speaking of that wound...Where did it go? He remembered that thing biting him…

He shook his head, He would worry about it later. For now he needed to escape. Blue hues scanned the room, His cell was empty, other than him. The two cells next to him were empty other than a few deep scratches on the Plexiglas.

Outside of his cell, there was a small lab set up, clearly for watching and monitoring their test subjects. The nearby desk was cluttered with paperwork and various vials of unknown liquids. Perhaps a cure or more of that virus?

Suddenly, from a pair of large doors, Yuri walked into the room and sat on the desk. She scanned over some of the papers before looking over at him, a grin was on her face before going back to her work. Many figures in white lab coats entered the room and immediately began working from her orders. Leon glared at her while trying to move again but that chain just stopped him.

"It's no use Leon," Yuri said from outside of his cell.

"No matter how hard you struggle, you're not getting free from your shackles. Letting you free would be a big problem for me right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just getting comfortable, but you know, these chains are kinda in the way. Could you come in here and take them off? I'd like that alot." Leon said with a smirk

"But what if I like you in this position? Chained down like my little pet. I would love to let you go but that depends if you behave and cooperate with us." Yuri said with a hum. She knew he wouldn't though.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to be a good pet just yet."

Leon smirked, displaying that he was in no way willing to cooperate nicely. Since when would he cooperate with his kidnappers?

"Such a shame, I would've let you go without any trouble,"

Yuri furrowed her brow as she feigned being hurt.

"Pfft, as if you would do that, after what's happened. I know I'm too valuable to you." Leon rolled his eyes, growling a bit and checking to see if he could force his way out of his binds. It was futile but he had to try right?

Yuri chuckled before looking over at the group of scientists working behind her. "Where's his file at?" She barked sharply, the group jumped at yuri's request. A male hurriedly looked for his file before giving it to her right away, trembling in fear of her forceful nature and tone.

.

"Thank you young man. Now get back to work!"

Yuri glared at him as he backed away slowly and hurried to his station. Yuri looked in his file while Leon scowled.

"Aren't you a bit nosey? Though I hope It says good things about me." Leon snapped, staring at the file in her hand. Yuri looked up and laughed softly. "So what if I am? I wanted to know you a bit better since you'll be staying with me for a good while."

"I'd say we go for dinner, but that's not happening anytime soon, is it?" Leon sighed as his stomach grumbled loudly. He really should have eaten something when he was back at the hotel. He cursed himself for not taking better care of himself.

Yuri looked up at him and smirked. "That was kinda loud, wasn't it? Are you that hungry?"

Leon looked down and away from Yuri's gaze. "Maybe I am? It's not like you gave me any food yet, like a good host would."

Yuri feigned being hurt and looked a bit sad. "Oh you're right, how wrong of me to treat you like that. Let me make it up to you."

She snapped her fingers as Lafir walked in with a freshly killed deer in his hand. "Thank you, dear Lafir. Can you get our guest a piece of our dinner?"

Lafir nodded and tore the leg off the deer as if it were a fried chicken. Leon stared at Lafir in slight fear and awe. He knew he himself could not pull off such a feat, even if he trained both his mind and body. This one would be trouble if they had to fight. He could tear Leon in half with his bare hands if he wanted to. He would have to either avoid him or find a way to take him out quickly.

Yuri smiled at Lafir as she took the leg from him, slowly walking to the door of Leon's cell. Lafir gave a bow before leaving the room with the rest of the deer.

She typed out the code to enter his cell and walked into his cell. She leaned down by Leon and held the leg out.

"Dinner is served. I hope you like venison at its freshest," She smiled and looked at Leon, curious to witness his reaction.

"I'm flattered, but don't you have anything more... Well done? Nothing against fresh food but I don't care much for my meat being… Raw." He looked at the bloody deer leg for a moment, then up at Yuri.

"You can either have this or…" She smirked slightly and pulled down the collar of her shirt a little, revealing her neck. "You can have me."

Leon Looked at Yuri in disbelief as he shook his head a bit. Was she serious?

"I'm not sure if I heard you right..." Leon muttered lightly, a light blush on his cheeks. Yuri simply smiled coyly and spoke seductively. "Well, if you don't want the food I offered you… I could offer myself, to you...I don't mind if you take a bite or two."

She smiled before licking her lips.

"Sorry. Nothing against you, I mean your pretty and all, but Mad scientists that are potential terrorists aren't my type if you get me." Leon smirked.

"That's a shame because you're definitely my type, Leon."

Yuri caressed his face in a loving manner and looked into Icy blue hues. "I do hope you survive… It would be a shame if I lost you during the changing process."

Leon looked at her with a curious look.

"What exactly is going to happen to me?" Leon asked with a concerned tone. His calm expression faltered into panic for a moment.

"Hmmm, I guess I could tell you Since you're being good to me." Yuri said with a smile.

"Do you remember your little incident with the Los Illuminados and the Praga?" She asked softly.

Leon nodded, remembering the event clearly. How could he forget the newest source of his nightmares?

Yuri clenched her fist for a moment, her expression being of clear anger. She sighed before putting her fingers to her chin.

"You see, their way of the virus was purely disgusting. Parasites are the worst in this world in my opinion darling... Anyway, I greatly admire the transformation process. Plus the side effects aren't that bad but.." Yuri frowned. "It's ugly and gross."

Leon gave a confused look. "It's ugly and gross?"

"You heard me." She snapped, the scientists startled by her tone before going back to work. She then stood up and looked at him with disgust.

"They were gross! blow off the head and out pops a worm-like creature with swinging tentacles! What a waste of a good thing! I'm honestly glad you destroyed those creatures. They weren't needed at all! They really are better off dead!"

Yuri then cleared her throat, as if to calm herself from that outburst.

"So I thought to myself..There has to be a way to make the transformation more... Attractive and appealing right? I thought, why not mix animal genetics to the formula and alter it so when the human host transforms, they look more… Interesting and appealing in their new form."

She held her hands together she thought about the beautiful beasts, while Leon could only picture nightmarish monstrosities.

"That's… That's insane…" Leon spoke in slight concern of the dangers of fusing animal DNA to create man slaughtering beasts. He had to stop this!

"Is it really, my dear, sweet Leon? I think you will appreciate your new form when the time comes..." She cooed at him while licking her lips and imagining his wonderful, more attractive new form that would soon come.

Leon could feel his muscles twitch under his skin. It felt like something was growing...Changing while he was like this. A pain was starting to grow in his head as his body seemed to ache more. The beast was starting to awaken.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon could feel himself getting lightheaded, The pain growing while Yuri stared at him. She was grinning in excitement at him. That unsettling twisted grin.

"W-what did you do…? What's… What's happening to me?" Leon grumbled as his vision began to blur. It slowly began to fade out as Yuri was speaking to him. He couldn't make out what she was saying as darkness took over his sight and fatigue hit his lungs as he soon passed out. His body laid there limp as Yuri smiled.

"The transformation process is starting…" She cooed in excitement, putting her finger to her lips in excitement. She then looked back and glared at the scientists.

"How long until it is complete?" Yuri barked as a scientist jumped and shyly answered her. "Ah… About 2 weeks or a month if properly simulated, and… Um…2 months or more if nothing is used to simulate the virus… Ma'am"

She hummed as she listened to the male. She then looked back at Leon over her shoulder. "Tch, that's far too slow…Let's hope his beast will cooperate with us… For now, continue your work and let me know when he wakes up!" Yuri shouted in an authoritarian tone, before she briskly walked out of the room. The scientist nodded as she left and got back to work, desperate to appease her, lest they face the same tragic fate.

About a day or more passed before Leon woke up.

"Ugh…" He grunted as he began to rise from his comatose like slumber.

His entire body was sore from being in the same position for who knows how long he's been like that. He looked up and saw the scientists working.

"Heh, I guess I'm still stuck here…This really isn't a bad dream" Leon sighed as he looked down.

"Wait a second…" He looked back up at the working scientists, his eyes were focused more than usual and his hearing highly tuned. He could hear them talking about the results from some blood tests and random chatter about DNA results from a recent test they did.

That's not possible… Is it? He shouldn't be able to hear them at all. Leon felt confused. How could he hear them through the thick walls of Plexiglas? He was sure his cell was sound proof. He immediately looked up at the doors to the way out of the room. He could hear footsteps coming.

" Oh joy…It must be her again…" He muttered a bit, huffing in disgust.

On cue, Yuri walked in and gave Leon a coy smirk as she walked over to the desk. She looked over his report files quickly, a smile on her lips before going into Leon's cell. Yuri sat in front of Leon, using a chair that had been brought in from one of the scientists. She was sitting in a way that was both professional and a bit moderately revealing… Today she decided to wear a skirt with her attire. She looked more professional than when he first saw her.

She looked him over for a moment, as if to perform a small visual examination to confirm or deny the reports. Leon glared at her like a caged animal.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer…" He cracked wise, wondering how she would react. She said nothing and continued to look at him. Leon rolled his eyes and sighed. When is this going to end? I've got more important things to do… He thought to himself

Moments passed as Leon adjusted to his new found hearing. He was trying to listen to the hushed whispers of the workers, Hoping to hear a clue about his situation but something else was distracting him. Something smelled delicious, Like A hot meal was waiting for him. Leon's stomach growled in response to the new smell, causing Yuri to smirk lightly. Did they leave me some real food? Leon looked around but nothing was there except for the bloody deer leg Yuri had set down by him the other day.

That couldn't be the source of that wonderful smell… Could it? Leon shook his head. There was no way a deer leg could smell so good. The smell of something freshly killed should make him feel disgusted yet...

Yuri glanced over at the leg before looking at Leon with a smile.

"Are you hungry darling?" She asked with a curious look. Leon quickly shook his head, rejecting her words.

" Aww, that's a shame, because this is super delicious you know."

She reached down and tore a small piece of the meat and held it up in front of his face teasingly.

"I know you want this darling. I can hear your heart beat faster in excitement…"

Leon licked his lips as he was salivating from the sight of that piece of meat. Yuri put her blood coated finger under Leon's nose. Leon scrunched his nose and tried to turn away before Yuri grabbed his face and forced him to inhale the scent.

"Ah…" Leon groaned weakly as his stomach growled even more.

"You want this, yes? Don't resist it Leon" Yuri spoke slowly as she let go of his face. He was concentrated on her finger like how a dog is when you hold a treat in front of it. Leon was slightly nodding yes until he snapped out of that trance.

"I-I don't need that! I'm fine!" Leon shouted in anger, as if to try and convince himself otherwise. Yuri Smirked as she wiped her bloody finger on his lips. He glared at her in anger, refusing to open his mouth in fear of what would happen if he tasted that sweet, desirable blood.

"You sure you don't want a taste? It really is good, see?" Yuri gave a gentle smile before licking her fingers clean. She looked like it tasted amazing yet..That couldn't be right.

Yuri kept coaxing him, telling him it was all good, yet his human intuition kept screaming at him to not listen to her. He caught his tongue almost escaping from his lips, trying to taste that forbidden red warmth. He couldn't do that at all. It wasn't right but the hunger was growing in the back of his mind. He needed to eat even if it was a lick...How bad could it be?

He hungrily licked his lips, savoring the sweet metallic taste. Oh when did something this bad taste so good? He could feel himself losing composure, control, sinking into his beastly mentality. The only thing that stopped him was the blood gone from his lips. He whined a little at the loss of that sweet taste. He wanted more, He needed to have more. His icy hues were slowly turning yellow from all that hunger.

Yuri grinned as she held up the piece of meat in her hand. Yellow hues followed it eagerly, mouth open, hoping to get a piece of that delicious meat. Brows furrowed as he saw her smile. This is what she wanted!

"What am I doing? I am not your pet, lady!" He growled at her as his eyes slowly started to turn back to normal.

"Fine then." Yuri just smirked, putting the piece of meat in her mouth. Leon gave a sigh of relief before suddenly Soft lips pressed against his. Leon's eyes widened from the sudden contact and tried to struggle as Yuri forced the meat into his before pulling away with that sly smirk.

He shuddered from the taste of the meat in his mouth. He fought the urge to devour it as he shook his head. It took all his strength to spit it out on the ground. He glared up at Yuri, a defiant look in his eyes.

"What a waste..Let's try again shall we?" She chuckled, putting another piece in her mouth. Leon turned away the best he could without strangling himself.

She grabbed his face and made him face her. Once again she kissed him and forced that meat into his mouth except...She didn't pull away. She coaxed him to swallow it before pulling away. Leon coughed, his mouth full of that delicious taste. He tried making himself throw it back up but was only successful in dry heaving.

"Good boy. See that wasn't so hard was it?" She chuckled as she repeated the same method of making him eat.

Leon squeezed his eyes shut from this messed up method of getting him to eat. Yet as he tasted more and more of that meat, the more hunger in his grew and the less his sanity was.. As yuri came back to give him another mouthful of meat, He found himself eagerly pushing his lips against hers. His tongue eagerly tried to get the food, yet once he got it, His tongue entered her mouth, tasting the inside of her mouth. It still tasted sweet and he just wanted more. Yuri gave a rather pleasant hum as they kissed deeper. He was losing it again and she loved it.

After a moment, Leon's eyes widened as he threw himself back, blood was running down his chin as he panted heavily. Yuri gave a disappointed look at him.

"Done already? Alright then. Thanks for the meal darling."

She smiled as she stood up, about to leave his cell.

He panted as he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts "What the fuck did you do to me?!" Leon yelled at her. He would never do something so… Disgusting and immoral. He knew this wasn't like him at all. Yuri looked at him while tilting her head.

"I made you better." She simply said before leaving his cell and out of the room.


End file.
